


I Love You

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Post "The Devil's Mark." Why did Claire choose to stay with Jamie?





	I Love You

It was evening, and Jamie and Claire were cuddling by the fire, staying together for warmth and comfort.

"Sassenach…" Jamie began, patting Claire's arm.

"Mmm?" A half-asleep Claire asked, rolling over to face her husband.

"Can I ask ye somethin'?" 

"Of course you can." She replied with a yawn, more awake now.

"The future… do ye miss it?" Jamie asked, his eyes searching hers.

Claire smiled, for she knew what he was really asking- did she miss Frank? 

"No, not now." She responded, truthfully. "I miss the wireless, listening to the news reports. I don't miss Frank, not anymore. 

"No?" Jamie sounded hopeful.

"It seems like all that was familiar to me is not all that's dear. Now," Claire looked Jamie in the eyes. "You are dear to me. The love that I felt for Frank is nothing like the love I have for you."

"Really?" He asked, looking surprised.

Claire kissed him. "The love that I felt for Frank didn't stir something inside of me like my love does for you. Loving him was… ordinary. Hum-drum. I was comfortable in it."

"And the love you have for me is..?" He questioned. 

Claire kissed him, again. "It's a fiery, passionate, all-consuming love. I love you like the Earth loves the planets."

Jamie frowned.

"Never mind." Claire chuckled. "I love you a lot. I chose to stay with you because I chose you, Jamie Fraser. I will always choose you."

He smiled. "I love ye too, and I will always choose ye, Sassenach."


End file.
